Warriors: Sparklestar's Trail
by 585prettygirl
Summary: Sparklefoot cares for her clan, Sparkleclan, so much. She doesn't want to become leader, but one thing she didn't know is that she could give a prophecy to Starclan and know the answers to them at the back of her head. When Sparklefoot finds out she is suppose to be leader, what will she do? If she choses to avoid being a leader, will Sparkleclan be destroyed?
1. Exploring the camp

It was a sunny day in Sparkleclan. 12 kits had been born. Whitefoot had just given birth to two she-kits. Shinestar, Whitefoot's mate and leader, was about to go in the nursery. Mosspelt the medicine cat suggested that Shinestar should let Willowclaw, Firewind and Silverheart,Whitefoot's parents and aunt, go first. They have had to be done by now. He heard the 3 elders saying their good-byes.

Willowclaw was the first to step was silver with brown paws. "Shinestar, your kits are beautiful" she commented. "Do you know what gender they are?" "No" replied Shinestar. "I want Whitefoot herself to tell me." Willowclaw let out a purr of amusement. Then she headed toward the elder's den.

When Firewind and Silverheart left the nursery, he went inside. Right away he spotted Whitefoot with her silver and black striped coat. Shinestar crept toward her. He purred his greetings to Whitefoot, and then looked down . There lay two kits, one silver and the other yellow. "Their beautiful" he purred "the yellow kit looks just like Duckwing." Duckwing was his mother, as well as the deputy's mother. Duckwing died the night Shinestar became a warrior. "Have you thought of names? By the way, what gender are they?"

"They are both she-kits" Whitefoot answered. "And no, I didn't think of names" "I'm thinking Yellowkit for the yellow one." Shinestar suggested. "That can do," Whitefoot agreed. "And I thought of a name for the silver kit. It will be Sparklekit because of her feet." Shinestar saw that the silver kit's feet were white with a sparkle design on them. "Yellowkit and Sparklekit, we named them" he meowed thoughtfully.

Sparklekit sniffed the air. She scented all the cats and kits though she could not see. She wanted to see the cats so bad; the next day, she decided to open her eyes. In front of her was a silver she-cat with black stripes and white paws. Sparklekit sniffed her. _That must be_ _Whitefoot _She thought.

"Look Runningsun!" exclaimed a voice. "Sparklekit opened her eyes!" Sparklekit whipped around to see a yellow she-kit with ginger stripes and green eyes. Sparklekit sniffed the she-kit. It was Swiftkit. "Hi!"Sparklekit squeaked. "She opened her eyes?" echoed another voice. Sparklekit turned to see Whitefoot waking up. "You have the same eyes as me" Whitefoot purred. Whitefoot's eyes were pale blue.

"What about mine?" squeaked a few kits. Sparklekit turned to see 8 kits approaching them. A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes walked behind them. "Leopardkit, you have the eyes of mine, so do you two Whitekit and Dapplekit." Answered the pale queen. "Amberkit, Rosekit, Firekit and Foxkit, you 4 have amber eyes. Rabbitkit, you have pale green eyes." "Cougarclaw, don't you think you should have let Redfeather tell her kits herself?"Asked a queen. Sparklekit saw a cat approaching them. She was yellow with blue eyes. It was Runningsun. "May-" Cougarclaw was interpreted by a yawn from a red-brown tabby.

"They opened their eyes" purred the tabby. "Of course we did!" exclaimed a red tabby kit. "Sorry, Redfeather, I told your kits what color their eyes were." Meowed Cougarclaw. "It's okay" Redfeather meowed with a hint of amusement. "Besides, I have plenty to tell my kits."

"Whitefoot, can I go tour around the camp?" squeaked Sparklekit. _After all, I need to know where everything is. _She thought. "Sure" Whitefoot said. "But I want Swiftkit to come with you and you to stay with her."

"Redfeather, Cougarclaw, can we go too!" asked a red and ginger she-kit. Redfeather glanced at Cougarclaw. Cougarclaw nodded. Redfeather turned to the kits. "Yes but stay together" Redfeather meowed. The kits cheered.

As soon as Swiftkit bounced outside the nursery, the kits leaped after her. "First I'll show you the warrior's den." Swiftkit meowed.

It was only a few seconds by the time they were at the entrance of the warrior's den. Sparklekit saw a white tom and a black and tawny she-cat sleeping inside. "That's Snowclaw and Honeybadger." Swiftkit meowed. "Honeybadger is blind so you'll have to be careful with her. Blind means she can't see." "If she can't see why is she a warrior?" asked a ginger kit in front of Sparklekit.

Sparklekit hissed at him. A red tabby she-kit turned to her. "That is Foxkit." She said. "I'm Rosekit. And my other littermate is the ginger and red she-kit, Firekit. You're going to have to excuse Foxkit. Though we just opened our eyes, we all heard about the story of the one warrior that got in trouble for bulling so much."

"Yeah I know it. I'm Sparklekit by the way." Sparklekit meowed. "I wonder what our fathers are like" "I think yours is-" Rosekit was cut off by a yowl. Sparklekit whipped around to see a brown and silver tom outside a hole in the camp. "Dog!" the tom yowled. "I and the others tried to outran it but it likes to use scent more than sight!"

"Thanks for the warning Rippletree." Said a voice. "You guard the nursery. Flowerspots, guard the elders with Frostdawn." Sparklekit looked to see who was talking, then saw a yellow tom with barely visible darker stripes. His eyes were green. "Warriors and apprentices, you know what to-" the yellow tom was interrupted by a few yowls and another loud noise. Sparklekit saw two cats, a gray tom and a ginger tom, racing from the hole Rippletree stood in front of. Behind the toms was a huge, brown, amber eyed, weird looking creature._ That's the dog! _Sparklekit thought.

The dog was creeping over to them, growling. All the kits were scared but just in time before the dog could touch them, Rippletree and a gray tom jumped in front of them, clawing the dog fiercely. The dog whined and ran sideways.

The gray tom checked the kits. "Where's Firekit?" the tom asked. Sparklekit heard a she-cat scream "FIREKIT!"


	2. Death

Firekit was walking in the clearing. She didn't seem to realize the dog was standing in front of her. _Isn't she going to turn around_, Sparklekit wondered.

Rosekit's eyes were wide with fear. "What are we going to do?"Rosekit whispered. "Firekit!" shrieked a she-cat. Sparklekit knew who that was. It was Redfeather. A ginger tom licked her cheek. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for our kit." He said. "All we can do is hope."

The dog stared at Firekit, stalking her. Firekit turned when the dog was only a mouse length. The dog bared his teeth. Firekit only stared. The dog grabbed the red and ginger she-kit and she screamed. "Firekit!" screamed Redfeather. The dog shook Firekit and blood spattered._ Next time I won't let this happen,_ Sparklekit whispered to herself.

"No!" Redfeather shouted. "No!" She leaped over the ginger tom and ran toward the dog. "Redfeather!" called the ginger cat. "I won't let this happen to our kits Leafflight!" The red tabby shouted back.

The dog saw her and dropped Firekit. He crushed his jaws onto Redfeather's spine. The she-cat yowled in pain. Blood dripped from her back. "I can't bare to watch this" Rosekit whimpered as she turned her head toward the warrior's den. "I know Rosekit, I know." Sparklekit said to her, sorrowful. There was no doubt about it. Redfeather and Firekit are dead.


End file.
